


Beneath your beautiful

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: Never judge a book by its cover.





	1. Chapter 1

`Miss Jones, Miss Jones, are you alright? `

`huh sorry what, where am I ?` I opened my eyes to find myself sat up in a chair in a well decorated small room , a man was standing in front of me , I couldn't make out his face , but he was tall , oh so helpful,

`you have an appointment, if you are feeling unwell perhaps you should go home and rest`

`no its fine, I’m ok`

`you sure, I’ll take you home if you wish`

`really I’m fine, thank you`

`as you wish` he lead me into a bigger room , there were two levels , the first level looked like a huge study and on the second level was a massive library , so many books , well it is a library,

`how have you been lately`

`Hmmm, oh fine, just fine` I didn't sound very convincing, and he noticed,

`forgive me Miss Jones, but are you sure you are well? `

`I don't know, I can't remember a thing before I woke up here, I can't even remember your name or even why I’m here`

`perhaps stress or even a traumatic event has caused a sudden amnesia, causing a complete eration of any previous or even recent memories`

`perhaps, yes` perhaps no

`I have a book upstairs based on the facts and troubles of the mind and memories, would you like to borrow it for a while? `

`oh yes please`

`ok, I will be back shortly` anything to get him out of the room, he hasn't even told me his name, what is he hiding? , what is he trying to hide? why is it so important?

Whilst he was out of sight, I decided to take a look around his desk to see what I could find out , I noticed a few drawings of naked women on his desk and then I found a few unopened letters on his desk , I read the address labelled , my eyes grew wide with terror,

`Dr H Lecter, Dr Hannibal Lecter, oh god the serial killer, crap` I had to get help, and fast, I noticed a phone on the other side of the room, I ran over as fast as I could, I picked up the phone and dialled the emergency number,

`hello? , hello , please is anyone there , please help ?` the line was dead , he knew , my eyes moved up the mirror in front of me , my eyes were frozen solid , he was standing right behind me.

 

I opened my mouth to scream , but his arms quickly shot out , he wrapped one of his long muscular arms around my midsection , he then clamped a cloth over my face to silence me , I struggled hard against him , but he held me tight in his grip , quickly deducing what he was using the cloth for , I held my breath and relaxed slightly , he was suddenly trying to squeeze the life out of me , trying to force me to take a breath ,

`you have to breath soon` he was scaring me now, was he trying to kill me? , I don't know how much longer I could keep this up? defeat seemed like my only option at the moment , but I wasn't going to make it easy for him , I tried to wriggle out of his grip and get some air , but he only squeezed me tighter , screaming won’t help , no one would hear me,

`how much longer can you hold your breath? `

I, I couldn't any longer, it only took one short intake of the sweet scent for it to invade my body,

`now let it take you` the room started to get dark and fuzzy, wonder if this is what death is like? , minus the bear hug , it was pretty painless , even though it may not be death , his breath sent a shiver down my body as he pulled me close to him , energy was now streaming out of my body like a river ,

` a possession close to the heart` I collapsed into his arms, into a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke feeling stiff and light headed, like I had the flu, again, I tried to stand up but my hands were tied down to the arms of a chair and my midsection was also tied tightly to the chair, I struggled to get loose, but it didn't help so I decided to just growl and grunt at my current situation, that helped loads,  
` I hope your not to uncomfortable`  
`well loose the ropes, the chair and give me something light, blunt and lethal and ill classify it as cosy` he smiled and then it vanished,  
`I hope you are hungry` god only knows what this guy has in his fridge that classifies as `food` or even `legal food`  
`not in the slightest Dr` what scared me the most wasn't his diet or his guest menu, but it was the fact that he always seemed so empty, his face was so blank, no wonder he was at the top of his game,  
` surely a young lady...`  
`don't mess with me` his mind games wouldn't work on me, I hope  
` you need to eat to regain your energy`  
`no thank you` to tell you the truth I was starving, but I wouldn't trust this guy with my goldfish, if I had one, he was now slowing walking towards me, I tried to wriggle out of these ropes, I whimpered, I couldn't move my body except for my legs and my head,  
`please, let me go` I couldn't see him now, I was really scared now, what was he going to do?, there was a sudden knock at the door, my eyes were fixed on the door,  
`Dr Lector, I need to talk with you`  
`help...` his hand quickly covered my mouth before I could belt it out,  
`Dr Lector, are you there?` I tried screaming but it was muffled by his hand,  
`shhh, save your strength` he removed his hand and quickly tied a cloth around my mouth, I struggled even more against my bounds, but it only resulted in more pain,  
`don't go anywhere` he whispered in my ear before making his way to the door to reply, he raised a finger to his lips, motioning me to be quiet,  
`who is it?`  
`its Will, can I come in for a minute please, I need to speak with you urgently`  
`are you able to come in the morning Will, im a little busy at the moment` he winked at me, I turned my head away,  
`just a second, its about the case` I started rocking the chair, trying to make as much noise as I could, hopping to get Wills attention,  
`what`s happening?, is everything alright` he began to tense up a bit, I was finally getting through,  
`its just the plumbing, nothing to worry about, go home and get some rest and I will see you first thing in the morning, ok?` oh no you don't, I was now using all my strength to rocking the chair, I was trying to get Wills attention desperately, I suddenly pushed a bit to hard and I fell backwards on to the floor causing a loud thud to echo throughout the whole room,    
`what was that?, are you ok in there?` he ran a few paces away from the door, I couldn't see what he was doing,  
` the lamp has broken, nothing to worry about, I will see you tomorrow`  
`alright` I knew Will was gone, the Dr`s footsteps became louder as he now stood above me, his face emotionless, as usual,  
` quite a performance Mrs Jones, I believe a standing ovation is in order` sod, he lifted the chair from the floor, he didn't make any attempt to untie me,  
`now, if I leave your arms tied, will you promise not to scream?`  
`yrrrf`  
`promise`  
`yrrrrf !!` he made his way around the back of the chair, he untied my midsection, he then proceeded to remove my gag, he tugged a little at it,  
`one more thing Mrs Jones` ONE !!!!  
`fish or liver`.


	3. Chapter 3

`I hope you enjoy your meal` more than I can say for him, wasn't in the mood for fish and I didn't even want to know where or whom the liver came from,  
`I hope you get food poisoning` whilst he had some sort of nasty looking soup, I ended up with just some plain, normal toast, I hope,  
`are you sure you don't want anything else to eat?`  
`oh im sure, thank you` after my, little performance he had retied my mid section to the chair and untied my wrist, allowing me to eat my toast,  
` how are you feeling?`  
`fine, not as bad as earlier` my head had cleared from earlier and my body felt somewhat better, I reached out to grab my toast when a burning pain shot up through my body from my wrist, then they started to bleed rapidly, whimpered,  
` oh god, my wrists`  
` what`s wrong?` my eyes were now filled with tears, I didn't dare look at my arms as I now could feel warm liquid crawling along my arms, I could no longer feel my arms, oh god !!!!,  
`please help me` I cried out, I didn't care who heard it, I just wanted this whole thing to be a dream, but the pain  was real, my feelings were real, it was all so real,  
`just be calm, don't move your arms` I felt him untie my midsection, he then applied what looked like a bag of ice to one of my now discoloured wrist,  
`this may sting a little, but be still` I felt the ice make contact with my skin, I took a sharp intake or air and a slight whimper escaped my lips as another wave of pain rushed through my entire body, every part of my body was now in full tense mode,  
`that's it, just keep still` the pain started to die down and I was now starting to relax, the tears stopped flowing and my breathing became less light and rapid and now became more controlled and steady,  
` ill be back in a moment, keep your arms still, ok?`  
`ok` I said weakly, whilst he went of to the kitchen I closed my eyes and started to calm myself,  
`leafs circling, leafs falling, leafs circling, leafs falling` whilst repeating the same words, leafs were circling and falling in my head against a clear blue sky background, no birds tweeting, no wind gusting, just leafs, autumn leafs.

`Miss Jones are you alright?, can you hear me?, I opened my eyes to find Dr Lector staring at me, emotionless as always,  
`yes, I can Dr`  
`what were you saying, just now, you mentioned leafs, circling and falling` he seemed confused and interested at the same time,  
`its a way of relieving pain, it helps physically, but not mentally` he began to bandage my wrist, the pain was now nearly gone, I didn't take my eyes of him for a second,  
 `I`m sorry` did he just apologise, Dr Hannibal Lector, the legendary serial killer just apologised to me, never judge a book by its cover, or its index,  
`its alright, I understand` he stopped and hesitated, he didn't look at me but instead he held me tightly, he must feel so lonely, so hollow, so empty,  
`thank you` I smile gently, after all this excitement I suddenly felt really tired, I yawned rather loudly, he noticed,  
`too much excitement?`  
`mmmm,hmmm, slightly` he stood up and made his way to a door on the opposite side of the room, he unlocked the door and went inside for a while, I wasn't all that sure on what he was doing, I yawned again, not as loud,  
`oh dear, yawner` the door opened again and he stepped out carrying a pillow and a blanket, he then went over to a couch, he placed the pillow at one end of the couch and the blanket on the arm at the other end of the couch, he then made his way to me were he removed my shoes, he then brought his attention back to me,  
`can you stand up?`  
`yep` no, well sort of, I was able to stand alright, he then supported my waist and arm,  
 `you ready`  
`ok` uh no, I could barely stand let alone walk, it only took one step forward and that was it, my legs buckled, he caught before me before I fell to the floor, I wasn't going anywhere,  
`ah, I cant feel my legs`  
`you've been sat down too long, here` he suddenly bent down and picked up my legs, whilst I wrapped an arm around his neck,  
`I suggest breakfast for you in the morning miss Jones, you are very light`  
`ha, ok` he gently placed me on the sofa, I made myself comfortable before he draped the blanket over me,  
`sleep well miss Jones`  
`thank you, good night` he smiled slightly before turning towards his desk, he sat down In his chair and began to write, I snuggled down before quickly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The rich intense smell of strawberry jam and toast awoke me from my deep slumber, i opened my eyes and quickly found myself being blinded by a glass of a brightly coloured liquid sitting on the table next to me, the sun was pouring into the room like a waterfall, i sat myself up on the sofa and took a big swig of the brightly coloured liquid, i was expecting to cringe at the bitter taste of an orange exploding among my taste buds, but instead i was greeted by the sweet, silky smooth flavour of ripe mangos,my favourite,  
`good morning Miss Jones` i jumped in surprise, nearly dropping the glass,  
`crimeny !!, you scared me`  
`my apologise` i turned around to find Dr Lector standing behind me in a satin dressing gown,  
`sorry ummm, i`ve been asleep to long`  
`no, not at all, i was going to ask you how do you like your eggs?`  
` oh umm, i dont, sorry`  
`very well, but i strongly suggest you eat more than toast this morning` i was never a fan of breakfast, i tried to avoid any fry ups or butties, so far it worked,  
`well, what are you having?`  
`i have yet to decide, perhaps we should assist each other`  
`ok` surprisingly i managed to stand up and walk into the kitchen with no assistance, his kitchen was huge, all the worktops, appliances and surfaces were glowing intensevly in the mid morning sun, Dr Lector had now pulled out a small box, probably containing recipes,  
`do you enjoy cooking Dr Lector?`  
`please, call me Hannibal`  
`ok Hannibal, are you into the culinary arts?`  
`yes, just a hobbie, but i enjoy expressing art using food, what about you?, you mentioned in our previous sessions that you used to practice catering and hospitality in England, not long ago` he clearly had a better memory than i did,  
`so, what are you in the mood for?` i then thought back to my drink this morning, something simple i think,  
` fruit, maybe` he then began to scan through his pages trying to find a fruity breakfast, but to no avail,  
` seems i have yet to create a fruitful meal` i was a little disappointed, but i was careful not to let it show,  
`although, i must confess my cupboards are a little bare from a recent gathering, i suggest you freshen up first, and when you return, breakfast will be ready`  
`all right` he then proceeded to show me where the bathroom was, he then left me to clean myself up, it then occurred to me that i had no other clothes with me, i wasn't really expecting to be a pet hostage to a serial killer, suddenly i heard the door open slightly and then close again, i popped my head out of the shower and noticed that Hannibal had put some underwear and clothes on a stool near the door,  
`thank you`  
`your welcome ,Natasha ` he said my name, i don`t what is going on, i was beginning to wonder if i was a hostage or not, considering everything he had done to me, and himself, anger and hatred had not yet become to describe my feelings, he was like a bully who would torment a child every moment cause of how bad his of her life was, i was the mother of the child, i felt pity and care for the bully, his heart screaming for love and care, that night when he held my hand for that moment, i felt his pain, his sorrow, his life, i heard a knock at the door,  
`what fruit would like with your porridge?` my favourite, again,  
`oh, i don`t mind, whatever your having`he chuckled a little,  
`very well, it will be ready for you when you are finished`  
`thank you, again`  
`your welcome` he did n`t say my name this time, i did n`t mind, `a possession close to the heart` those words kept playing in my mind, during breakfast we did n`t speak a word to  each other, i could n`t stay with him though, no matter how much i cared for him, he scared me, he could easily kill me in cold blood, he was a killer, that would never change my opinion.


	5. Chapter 5

A sudden gust of chilly wind awoke me, I was no longer on the couch at Dr Lectors home, I was now scrunched up in a ball in what looked like someone's drive way, I struggled to stand up, everything felt really sore and my clothes were all messy and dirty,  
 my hair was draped over my eyes but it wasn't greasy or smelly, I must have been cleaned lately,  
  `I must be living on the street, but I don't know why ?` I suddenly heard the rev of a motorbike engine and then at the entrance of the drive way, 3 motorbikes pulled up in front of me blocking my way, they were all wearing black leather and there helmets were black as well so I couldn't recognise any of them,  
`well, well lads, look who it is, little miss freak` the one in the middle seemed like the leader as he was the only who remained on his bike as the other two got of there bikes and started walking towards me,  
 `what do you want?, I haven't anything` the other two gripped my arms as the leader got of his bike and walked slowly towards me, I struggled against the others, but they wouldn't give,  
`but we do` the guy in front now had flashed a knife, oh god, there going to kill me, I struggled violently against them but they only gripped me tighter, I winced slightly,  
 `hope you know a good doctor`.

He brought the knife up to my face, I felt the cold metal dig into my face, I then felt warm liquid dripping down my face,  
 `ahhhhhh!!, stop, please!!!` I had no control over my body when my leg suddenly jolted upwards and my knee went straight into his manly parts, he howled in pain as I wriggled my arms out of my confused captors,  
`get her !!!!` the leader yelled, I heard the other two`s footsteps behind me, I pushed there motorbikes to the ground and then ran down the road as fast as I could,  
 `get on the bikes you idiots, run her down` the leader called out, in the distance I could hear the revs of there motorbikes growling with energy, the cold wind was stinging painfully against my cheek, tears were starting to form behind my eyes, I was suddenly blinded by a pair of headlights heading towards me, the car screeched to a halt as I turned sharply barely missing the bumper, I tripped on the pavement as the car stopped, I heard the doors open as I stood up once again to find that the motorbikes and there riders had suddenly vanished,  
`are you alright young lady?` it was a male voice, I turned around to find to figures in font of me, I could only see there shadows in the light of the car, on of them stepped towards me, then the other, I bolted for it,  
`wait, stop` the other one shouted as I heard there footsteps echoing behind me.

I had now reached a small bit of wood, I had been running for a while now trying to escape the two men, but to no avail, they had long since stopped trying to persuade me to stop running but they continued to chase me, I only looked back once to find that only one was chasing me, after a few more minutes of running through the never ending woods I stopped to catch my breath, I could no longer hear any footsteps behind me and I now felt a little safe, I sat down on a large stump and tried to bring some warmth to my frozen body, blood had finally stopped flowing from my cheek and the pain was now just a dull ache,  
 `where`s help when you need it?` a snap of a branch made my ears twitch and my head turned to the sound of the break, a man was standing within reaching distance, I jumped up from the stump and he shortened the distant between us,  
 `please don't hurt me , I'm sorry I nearly ran into your car I ...`  
`don't be afraid, I won't harm you, I'm here to help you` the other person was still out of sight, which didn't make things any easier, after what happened earlier, I was more afraid of this guy than I was with the other 3,  
`who are you?`  
`someone who can help you live, someone who can protect you, aid you when you are injured` I had almost forgotten about my cut, his hand gestured to sit back down on the stump,  
`please` I hesitated for a moment before sitting back down on the stump, he then knelt beside me and began to clean up my wound with a handkerchief and some ointment he got from his pocket,   
`may I ask your name`  
`Sarah  
`well Sarah, my name is ....`

I jolted awake, my breath was heavy and fast,  
`Dr Lector`


	6. Chapter 6

A quick glance behind me, i don`t know why, how did i get here ?

I was standing on someone's front porch in front of the door, why had i come here ? . The last thing i could remember was that i had just gone to bed after dinner and, no ... we were having a session , i ? , i can't remember , i don't know , a state of panic began to rise in me but it quickly became lost , i felt lost and cold , the wind was clawing at my face with its cold talons making me wince a little , i had not realized that the front door was now open , there was now a young man standing in front of me looking rather rushed.

His hair was a complete and utter mess , it probably always looked that way cause it seems he probably never introduced it to a hair brush , his glasses also looked really dirty and messy , he probably hadn't cleaned them in a while , and his clothes looked as though he had just flung them on like he had just foreseen the worlds end and was getting a head start , i felt like i should know his name , but i didn't ,  
`hi , you must be Mrs Long` must i , must be ,  
`yes , am i late ?` i deliberately avoided saying his name , cause well , i didn't know it ,  
`uh , no in fact your early`  
`ah ok , old habit`  
`i was just about to let the dogs out for a while , but since you're here now , would you mind if i let now ?`  
`yeah sure , have they been fed ?`  
`yeah yeah , umm if i'm late back , they're food is in the cupboard by the back door `  
`ok cool` i moved out of his way letting him run to his car , his dogs quickly followed , he had a lot of dogs , none of which had collars on but i guess he trusted them not to run of , i went down the porch steps to join the dogs on the dry grass , some came over to greet me , they all looked pretty healthy and normal considering the fact that there were so many , as i watched the man pull away from the house in his car he gave me a quick glance and a waved goodbye , i waved back as he drove up the lane and into the distance.

I felt strangely at ease as i breathed a deep lungful of calmness and peace into the world and dumped myself onto the hard ground taking in the view whilst occasionally scratching one or two of the dogs as they passed me by , one of the dogs , one of the older dogs decided to sit down beside me requesting some well deserved attention.

Nearly an hour had passed and most of the dogs had now settled down on the patch of grass after doing there business and stretching their legs , the sun was now beginning to set on the lines of the horizon across the fields and as if on cue the icy winds of night began to pick up , i began  pondering of how i actually came to being where i was , i don't remember arriving here by transport so i must have walked here , wherever here is , i have know idea who that man was or even why i'm here , the sun had now set and as the colours began to merge together once more turning day into night i picked myself and made my way back to the house and the dogs followed me close by , opening the front door the dogs quickly came into the house to escape the dark and cold and sat in the living room by the fireplace.

Not long after entering the house i started to feel really tired and the fact that the snore`s erupting from the dogs could probably wake the dead was not helping either , it was getting really cold now , every time i breathed out a thick cloud a vapour blinded me for a moment , i tried and failed to warm myself up on my own and so resorted to loading up the fireplace and eventually after burning half a dozen trees i finally tore my coat away from me and sat down on the sofa by the fire , whilst building up the fire , some of the dogs had moved around the room while others only shifted their positions , the dog that had earlier sat down beside me outside had now hopped up on to the sofa and led down so that his head was resting on my lap , he quickly fell asleep as i scratched his ear and not long after they had all fallen back to sleep , i began to drift of , i tried hard to stay awake for a while but i was so warm and comfortable i struggled to fight the urge , in the end i gave in and fell asleep as the wood crackled and spat in the distance.

A loud thud caused me to jump awake as i registered the sound , i stood up and looked around the room and noticed all the dogs had gone , vanished , i began to wonder if that man had got back home whilst i was asleep , the fire had long since died out and i could now barely see anything , let alone me feet in front of me , or around someone`s house , whilst slowly making my way around the house , i was surprised that with all the noise i was making trotting around the house , i was surprised that i didn't hear the dogs stir or walk about the house at all , it was all so silent , another loud thud made me shriek a little , it sounded as though it had come from upstairs somewhere ,  
`hello , is anyone here ? ` , i managed to the stairs after a while and i began to climb them slowly , if there was a burglar here or even a gang that had not heard me which was unlikely with all the noise i was making i didn't want to alert them , armed or not , as  i continued climbing the stairs i managed to trod on what seemed like a lump of metal , i wasn't sure what it was so i decided to pick it up and began to feel both ends of the object to find out what it was , i must of pressed a button of some sort because suddenly a bright light came shooting out one end leading me a clear path up the stairs.

I checked all the rooms on the top floor and so far so good , but i still haven't found any of the dogs , none of them , no trace , no movement , nothing , as i searched each of the rooms my hopes of finding the dogs began to decrease rapidly , perhaps they got out ? , i was so confused i felt like crying , no , i couldn`t , i wouldn`t. There was one last room that i had not checked , the bedroom , i slowly approached the door ,  
` hello ? , is someone in there ?` i grabbed the handle of the door and began to twist the knob slowly, the door creaked opened as i entered the room and at that point i felt as though i was walking on something slippery and wet , i had a feeling  , but i didn't like it , i dropped the light of the torch on to the floor in front of me and nearly dropped it in surprised , there was a huge dark pool of blood surrounding my feet , i felt my heart begin to beat like a drum and i began to tremble like a leaf , as i froze myself to the spot i moved my light forward and followed a trail of blood across the room where it finally stopped at the foot of a bed , i moved the light up the frame of the the bed where it came to rest on something on top of the bed , my mouth dropped in terror as there on the bed was a pile , of dogs , soaked in blood , a scream got caught in my throat , just then a creaked was produced in the room and i pointed my light in that direction , i screamed in terror as i saw a man standing there with a knife in his hand , i immediately dropped the torch on the floor and the light was gone , i couldn't see anything now and i was still screaming , screaming at the darkness.

I opened my eyes to find myself sat up in a bed and still screaming , i stopped when a door opened a few feet away , it was Hannibal , my heart was still beating hard and fast and i struggled to keep up with it , tears were now flooding from my eyes as i couldn't get that image of the dogs out of my head ,  
`Mrs Jones , what happened ?` i couldn't speak , i hadn't the air to speak , only tears to cry , he came over quickly and pulled me to his chest trying to sooth me ,  
`shh , its over ` i managed to croak out a few words against his chest ,  
`please help me `


	7. Chapter 7

I felt like my whole mind was beginning to fall apart, all these dreams, or memory's, I don't know, my grip on reality is slipping, I can feel my mind falling into darkness, Hannibal is the light in the darkness, the escape from the abyss, but not an escape from him.

After last night, my mind feels like its about to overload and crumble, so much is happening, so much I cant explain, I am becoming vulnerable. Once Hannibal calmed me down last night he made the decision that him and I should a therapy session, the state I was in last night, I`m not surprised that I agreed to him so easily. This morning when I woke up I noticed a note next to my bed, it wasn't difficult to realize who left it there,

`Dear Miss Jones  
It seems an urgent matter has appeared and my assistants is in need of use. I`m wont be back until late, and so our session will now be held tomorrow, I apologize for the inconvenience...`

As I continued to read the note, it mostly consisted of rooms from which I should remain clear of, I was strangely okay with that, if I had an unexpected guest around, though whether I was unexpected or not was a different matter. My heart then sank a little bit as I reached near the bottom of the note, which read,  
`due to unexpected circumstances this present time, I have locked the doors for your protection, I have made you breakfast, also there are snacks in the kitchen which I hope are to your liking, have a pleasant day, Hannibal`.

How could such a charm of a man hold such a dark heart?, how different would he be if he wasn't what he is now?, a killer, an intelligent killer.

Once I had freshened up and changed, I decided to have a look around, even though he wasn't home, privacy. I was feeling particularly hungry this morning so my first stop was the kitchen, as I entered his marvelous kitchen, I was instantly drawn to the glass of liquid sitting near the edge of the table, mmm mango.

I felt strangely engrossed in Dr Lecters kitchen, his culinary delights seemed like a dream, a fantasy, unfortunately,  just like a dream and fantasy, both wear the mask of illusion, all the same there was nothing I could do but watch, a spectator on the sidelines, and yet, I felt, protected, I could probably write a book on how many times he could have killed me, so many moments, opportunities.

Then I thought for a moment whilst taking a sip of my drink, how much of this stuff have I had since I've been here?, the glass slipped from my hand and fell to the floor where the glass smashed to pieces with an almighty crash, as I felt the cold liquid touch my feet I jumped back a bit and at that moment I felt a sharp pain erupt from my foot, the next thing I knew was on my back on the floor, tears were flowing down my face, poison, he's, he`s poisoning me.

How could I be so stupid, how could I even think about trusting him, he`s a killer for pity sake, a cold heartless murdering animal. I had so much anger coursing through my body, it felt like it was masking the pain in my foot, but that didn't stop me feeling a warm liquid dribble down my foot, and as I glanced down towards my foot, a small puddle of blood began to cover the kitchen floor. Perhaps this was it, if the drink has been poisoned, this might be it, my final moments, but, so many question that bare no answers, do my dreams mean something, are they even dreams, they could be, no they couldn't be, could they, memories.

My mind must have gone somewhere else, cause my brain hadn`t picked up the fact that someone had just entered Dr lecter`s office. I was so confused, Hannibal said in the note that all the doors were locked, unless, it seemed almost impossible, it could be a burglar, no it couldn`t be, surely a man such as him would never allow such an act upon his own home, but then again he is only human, its not like he`s never made a mistake before.

I heard the floor boards softly creak in the main room, I made sure I was completely hidden from sight behind the table island in the middle of the kitchen,  
`Dr Lecter?` that wasn't his voice, it wasn't Hannibal, someone had broken in, and I'm guessing he isn't here for a session. Not longer after the person spoke, I noticed that I left the kitchen door open, and being the idiot that I am, I hadn't thought about the puddle of juice and blood by the side of the table, I heard footsteps come closer, getting louder and louder, every moment my heart pumped harder and harder, I was almost praying that Hannibal would just storm in and take care of this guy, I felt as though I craved his protection, I needed him,  
`hello?, any one home?` I saw his shadow grow darker and darker as it got closer and closer to me, oh god, please help me, I scrunched my eyes shut hoping this was all a really bad dream, that I would wake up and be in bed,  
`well, what a mess you made` the voice sounded like it was staring me in the face, I opened my eyes and looked to my left, turning my head quickly, there was a man looking at me, a evil grin upon his lips, my heart felt like It was about to burst out of my chest,  
`and who might you be?` his voice was the last I heard as I fainted away, perhaps forever, I pray.


	8. Chapter 8

Bright lights were burning my eyes, voices running round my head, never slowing, constantly shouting but there is one deep in the mist of the chaos, someone not shouting, questioning me,  
`Miss? , miss can you hear me` his voice was now overlapping the rest, his voice was the only one I could hear now, the voice beyond the light, my saviour.  
I then felt the contact of a warm hand on mine, please god no, at that moment I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital, but how? Surely the person at Hannibal’s home didn’t bring me here, surely?  
`Miss? `, I had almost forgotten about the person sat next to me, my heart began to thump a little, the thought of knowing I hadn’t escaped his clutches, but I was more than surprised to see the face before me.  
   
`I`m glad to see that your awake` the man that was sat next to me was back and obviously a bit fat, on account of his double chin, I noticed that considering the way the man was dressed in his more than likely expensive suit much like Dr Lecter’s, there on his face stubble was starting to grow, he must have been here a while, either that or he is just lazy, so rude, Hannibal eats the rude, I plucked up the courage to finally speak to the man,  
`Why am I here? ` I wasn’t sure why out of all the millions of question I had in my mind, I had chosen that one, but in all honesty, I was more than expecting to be standing at the pearly gates,  
`Well your foot mostly` how could I forget the thing at the bottom of my leg, my own foot, he then helped me to sit up in my bed, he then proceeded to pull back the covers at the bottom of the bed, now from the length of time I had been with Dr Lector I had read a few of his books on catering as well as medical care, and by now I had worked out the sort of bandages and what ones need to be applied to specific injury’s, from what I can remember from my accident, the correct apply should be an Esmarch Bandage which controls the bleeding, but the bandage on my foot was one I had never seen before, not in any of Hannibal`s books at least,  
` I don’t understand, what`s happened?, who are you? ` My body started to tremble, I was so confused, he held my hand in his and produced a smile on his face, and it oozed sympathetic curtesy, so rude of me,  
`My name is Jack Crawford, I`m with the FBI, I work in the Behaviour Science unit`  
`Behaviour? , how do you mean? ` And at that moment another person came by and pulled up a chair opposite the Agent, his face looked vaguely familiar, like I`ve seen him somewhere before,  
`Hi there, my name is Will graham, do you know of the name Hannibal Lecter` I felt like my air had just been taken from my body, I struggled to get my words out,  
`I, yes I know of him, why is something wrong? , please tell me` both Will and Jack glanced at each other for a moment, Jack then started talking to me, I was still staring at Will, were had I seen him before,  
`Miss, there have been some investigation`s recently, and we believe that you may have something to do with them`  
`what investigation`s, what`s happened? ` I started to sound a little hysteric,  
`Calm down Miss, we looked at some files recently in Dr Lecters office and it seems you`ve had a few sessions with him, one of which was shortly before he, disappeared`  
`Disappeared, why? `  
`Well that’s why we come to talk to you today miss, I realise these session are meant to be between you and Hannibal, but would you be willing to tell us what you talked about during your sessions with him`  
`Am I in trouble? , Have I done anything wrong? `  
`No miss, but are you ok to tell us about your sessions? ` I took a deep breath and thought about what is was going to say, I had to tread carefully now, for I was now walking on thin ice,  
`Ok, I’ll tell you`.  
   
I then told the Agent and Will about my dreams, but at no point did I even mention that I was staying with Dr Lecter this whole time, they didn’t ask either which made it easier for me, I was in no position to push the boat in either direction, no matter how much I wanted out,  
` miss, I realise that you haven’t see much of the media lately, but by the sounds of it, you have been somehow dreaming about the cases we have been involved with recently, The 3 boys with the motorbikes, Will`s dogs, it`s all tied in together, do you know why? ` this can`t be, those dogs that I found, the ones I was looking after, his name was Will graham, did he not recognise me or something, not that I wanted him to at this moment in time, and those 3 boys, how? , how can this be? , my head was buzzing like a hive, all the information I just received was just overwhelming, but I couldn’t lose sight of freedom, not now, not after all this,  
`I`m sorry, I just don’t know what I can do, I thought they were just dreams` I sobbed, I began to fake some tears just to help it along,  
`That’s alright miss, we have what we need` he then stood up as did Will,  
` Will call a cab, and bring her some clothes, make sure we are reading to go in 10`  
`What are you doing? ` I was even more surprised when Jack pulled the hospital curtain round, blocking the view,  
`we are getting you far away from here, you’re not safe here miss, so far me and Will are the only ones who know this information, soon it will spread and I can’t stop that from happening, when Will gets back here with your clothes, get dressed as quickly as you can and then we are leaving, I`ll tell the cab driver to take you to the nearest airport and from there I`ve arranged for you to get on a pane to England, there I want you to hide away, don’t talk to anyone, don`t do anything to place yourself in the centre of attention, there you`ll be safe for a while`  
Will had by now brought me some clothes and a wheel chair so I didn’t do any more injury to my foot, they helped me to get dressed and as quick as that we were outside and the cab was parked right by the main entrance, Jack helped me into the cab while Will put my things in the back, seems they were planning this for a while, Jack was about to close the door when I stopped him gently,  
`Thank you Jack, and Will`  
`Just keep safe miss, and good luck` and that was the last I saw of them, once we got to the airport, I was helped to board the plane, and once we were in the air I don’t think I had ever been so relaxed and calm, I was finally free from him, from that cold hearted demon,  
`You`ll be safe for a while` I pray, I prayed all the way to England, and I will always.  
   
The end


	9. Chapter 9

`Hurry up, we are going to miss the good stuff! ` Shina was starting to sound impatient, again,  
`I`m nearly done, just hold on a second` I was trying to adjust my mask so it would stay in place for the evening, I then checked myself over in the mirror one last time, my black laced mask matched perfectly with my ball gown, I barely recognised myself in the mirror, I went to check my hair when my friend bounced into my room,  
`Come on Sky, you look perfect, let’s go! , let`s go! ` Shina`s outfit matched her personality to a t, loud and full of energy,  
`Alright, let`s go` she grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the apartment,  
`It`s about time`.  
I and Shina had now both been in Venice for 3 months, we had known each other for a little over a year now, but it feels like a lot longer. As soon as we met in London, we sort of, clicked, after my past events, I found it difficult to trust anyone at all, but here we are, and I had to admit, I haven’t felt this happy in the longest time. We were both heading for the Carnevale di Venezia aka the Carnival of Venice which was pretty close to our apartment, we both made our own costumes and mask, well Shina made the dresses and I made the mask`s, so kind of half and half.  
When we got to the festival, I was immediately taken aback by the lights, colours and costumes, it was simply beautiful, we didn’t stay together long as Shina got over excited very quickly, she acted like a kid in a sweetshop, I was just casually walking around the carnival, admiring everyone’s outfits and mask`s, grinning occasionally at people, I wished that this evening would never end.  
After a couple of hours, I managed to find an empty bit of space near a group of people, I was never very good around huge crowds of people, whilst enjoying the sights around me I noticed a gentleman, I think, standing a few feet away, he was clad in black and wore a Zanni mask, every time I looked in his general direction, he appeared to be always looking at me, it must have been my nerves playing up, but it made me feel really uncomfortable, but I carried on through the night, dancing and having fun.  
   
`There you`ll be safe for a while`  
`I`ll never be safe`  
I jolted awake as I remembered the last words I heard form Jack Crawford, I haven’t thought about it in the longest time, I`ve thought so hard to forget it all, but how can you forget Hannibal, I turned my head to look at my alarm clock `5:15am` oh great, it was still dark out, but I would need I miracle to get back to sleep, I sat up in my bed and started to stretch my arms above my head when I noticed my door was open slightly, my suspicions were now clear as crystal,  
`Good morning Dr Lecter`  
`Good morning Miss Jones`.  
   
` If I ask of anything from you Dr Lecter let it be this, after all that’s happened, do you still intend to cause me and my company misery`  
`I give you my word, neither of you will be harmed` against all better judgement, I felt I should trust him one last time, I have made it this far anyway,  
`You looked beautiful tonight` I could hear him clear enough, I just couldn’t see him, I reached over to turn on my lamp to see him,  
`I politely ask that I be unseen, for personal reason`  
`Alright, why are you here? Are you going to confess from 12 years ago`  
`Has it been that long, how time fly’s when you`re having fun, actually I believe on this occasion I have been very rude`  
`In what way? `  
`By the time I returned to the study, you were already gone, and before I got to the hospital, Jack and Will had whisked away, I simply left a note leaving you innocent and left` he, he confessed, 12 years ago,  
`You, you let me run in fear for 12 years, you truly are a monster`  
`Your to kind, I merely came by this evening and wished to bid you a long awaited goodbye` I merely sat there in silence, he came all this way to say goodbye, I then heard footsteps come towards my bed, I looked up to what I imagined was his face, as the street lights gleamed through my window blinds, I saw a head of silver hair inches away from my face, I felt him gently kiss my head and then turned to leave the apartment,  
`Goodbye, Sky`  
`Goodbye, Hannibal` and he was gone, by beautiful monster.

One more thing guys, thank you so much for reading this story, loved every moment of it and hope you guys did to, also guys, enjoy the new series of Hannibal, I know I will xx


End file.
